In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) that is a mobile communication system standardization project, in order to cope with the rapid increase in traffic demand, use of a new frequency band has been considered (for example, see Non-Patent Literature 1).
Here, as the new frequency band, use of a specific frequency band can be considered, the specific frequency band including a plurality of component carriers having a predetermined bandwidth, use of a plurality of operation schemes (communication common carriers or communication systems) being permissible in the specific frequency band.
As the specific frequency band, for example, a band used for Wi-Fi, Bluetooth (registered trademark), and the like, that is, an Unlicensed Band requiring no license, can be considered. In 3GPP, a technique for using the unlicensed band with the LTE system (LAA; Licensed Assisted Access) has been studied. Alternatively, the specific frequency band may be the bandwidth of an existing PHS (Personal Handy-phone System), or may be the bandwidth of LSA (Licensed Shared Access) shared by a plurality of common carriers.